Doctor Eggman
Doctor Eggman is the primary antagonist from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He is an obese scientist with an IQ of 300 who wants to dominate the world and create his Eggman Empire, but his plots are thwarted by Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends. He is one of the Sonic the Hedgehog characters present in Archie Comics' crossover Worlds Collide. Story Note: This article only covers his appearance in Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series. Background Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (born Julian Kintobor, later known as Dr. Ivo Robotnik; also known as Robo-Robotnik v2.0, Robotnik Mach II and Eggman) is a version of Dr. Ivo Robotnik from an alternate timeline of Archie Comics' Sonic the Hedgehog comic series. In his native universe he was defeated by the Freedom Fighters after he roboticized himself, only to survive by uploading his digital consciousness to an unfinished space station he had constructed. He languished there for years, facing eventual shutdown, until a chance encounter with Dr. Ivo Robotnik of Mobius Prime who had been inadvertently teleported to Robo-Robotnik's future reality by E.V.E.. This meeting inspired Robo-Robotnik to continue fighting and eventually managed to rebuild his body—then bombarded Mobius with atomic weapons, killing his nemesis King Sonic and the entire Royal Family. With no one left to fight, and having discovered that the Robotnik of Mobius Prime had been killed, he travelled to Mobius Prime to "fill the void" in both his life and that world's Sonic, and became known as Dr. Eggman once his original robotic body was destroyed. Eggman eventually was de-roboticized by the Bem, becoming a flesh and bone Overlander once more, but continued to act as the primary antagonist in the Mobius Prime reality. After suffering numerous setbacks to his conquest, Dr. Eggman's mental stability declined until he finally succumbed to complete madness following a major defeat by Sonic, and was subsequently locked away by Snively, only to escape and be taken into custody by his enemies. During the Iron Dominion's takeover, Eggman regained a semblance of his sanity and finally escaped from New Mobotropolis's prison after the fall of the Iron Queen. He returned to the Eggdome with Snively and the local Dark Egg Legion chapter to plan for his renewed battle with Sonic. This led to the launch of the Death Egg Mark 2, Operations Clean Sweep, Titan, Deadly Cuddles and the use of the Egg Annihilator Beam, all to destroy New Mobotropolis. All these attacks were stopped, but Eggman won the roboticized Sally to serve him. Sonic Universe #50 Dr. Eggman orders Metal Sonic to head to the interdimensional portal to meet his new partner Bass (Whom Eggman describes as a Base villain). Sonic the Hedgehog #247 Dr. Eggman sets up the Genesis Wave before entering the interdimensional portal, hoping that Dr. Wily (referring to him as Albert) is ready. Mega Man #23 Dr. Wily pushes Break Man into pursuing Mega Man so that he and Dr. Eggman's (referring to him as Ivo) plan can go uninterrupted, and later enters an interdimensional portal. Worlds Collide Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily work together. External links *Dr. Eggman in the Mobius Encyclopaedia - The Sonic comics wiki. *Dr. Eggman (Archie) in the Sonic News Network - The Sonic the Hedgehog series wiki. Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters